


Naughty just like daddy

by LisaxParker



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha America, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Canada, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6518131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaxParker/pseuds/LisaxParker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From this prompt: Imagine that Person A is heavily pregnant and is laying on the couch. Person B comes and gives A a smooch on their belly, but at the exact spot and time where they kiss, the baby gives a huge kick. B is a little thrown off but they laugh and say, “That little shit just kicked me in the mouth!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty just like daddy

One of Matthew's hobbies was read and that hadn't changed during his pregnancy. Even now, he used to think that some phrases on the books made his babies move a little more or give some kicks. Knowing that Dennis and Faloon (the names he and his alpha Alfred had chosen for the baby twins) enjoyed as much as him this activity, had made Matthew so happy!

And just like that he was this time: lying on the couch with a book on his hands, trying to finishing it since he had been reading it for almost six days. It was such a interesting book but all what he wanted was for it to end! 

Alfred was hanging out around the house and Matthew didn't notice when he appeared from the doorway. The alpha had on his face a brilliant smile and he came closer until he was on his knees over the sofá. 

''How are you feeling?'' Alfred asked, touching with his palms the Matthew's bulging belly. 

''I'm so heavily pregnant, I think I can't stand these two anymore''

''You are so big... these babies will be as strong as daddy!''

Matthew laugh a little, while Alfred curved himself with his lips just on his omega's belly.

At the exact moment Alfred kissed Matthew's stomach, he was able to feel like little worms moving right on his mouth. He stepped aside instantly, looking at Matthew with big, surprised eyes.

''Those little shits just kicked me in the mouth!''

The omega couldn't stop his laugh and even the book he was reading fell from his chest to the floor. There, these babies were such a mischievous, just like daddy!


End file.
